Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control technique for a driving element.
Description of the Related Art
An original reading apparatus including an original reading function sometimes requires temperature management for a driving element which generates heat when driven. For example, in an image reading apparatus including an automatic original feeder, a motor as a driving source of a conveying mechanism for conveying an original generates heat when driven. To increase the original reading speed, a larger electric current must be supplied to the motor. However, the amount of generated heat increases as the electric current to be supplied to the motor increases. Also, when reading a large amount of originals in succession, the motor is continuously driven for a long time, so the amount of generated heat increases. Accordingly, motor temperature management is necessary.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-23514 has disclosed a technique of controlling the temperature of a motor of an image reading apparatus. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-23514, when the temperature of the motor is high, a temperature rise of the motor is suppressed by performing control which stops the motor.
In an original reading apparatus such as a multi function peripheral, processing for reading data of an original is executed in accordance with a function selected by the user. Examples of functions selectable by the user are a scanner function, copy function, and fax function. When performing the control which stops the motor in order to suppress a temperature rise of the motor, it is sometimes impossible to smoothly perform the selected function. For example, when a function such as fax transmission by which the start timing of image data transmission is restricted by the communication standards is selected, the communication standards cannot be kept in some cases if reading of an original is not started because the motor is stopped.